


Party Games

by IdRatherBeMe13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Sleepover, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Party Games, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdRatherBeMe13/pseuds/IdRatherBeMe13
Summary: A full blown sleepover with drinking, party games, and unspoken crushes...what could go wrong?





	Party Games

The sound of Thor’s booming laughter filled the halls of the compound as you turned from your chair in the common area. You had been lost in a book and were rudely brought back to civilization when the Asgardian set a case of liquor on the coffee table.  


“Oh no dude, you can’t be serious.” you say as Thor begins ushering in the rest of the team into the common area.  


“ I was told by Tony to bring the party tonight, so I have brought a self-replenishing case of Asgard’s best liquor!”  


At that moment, Tony walked into the room and began distributing the alcohol to everyone. Steve, the object of your not so subtle affections, was standing in the corner talking with Bucky while Nat slide behind you and whispered “Are you finally gonna lick your capsicle tonight?”  


You spit your drink violently back into your glass and attracted the attention of Thor from across the room.  


“Y/N, are you seriously having trouble with your liquor? I expected more from my dude.” Thor said while gesturing to the liquor that was dribbling down your chin.  


“Thor, we’ve talked about this, you can’t use the word ‘dude’ in that context.” You said as you grabbed a napkin and started to wipe off your shirt. You didn’t notice a certain Captain adjusting himself as the liquor slipped down into your shirt.  


“Perhaps, you could organize a little training session for me on how to drink myself silly?” you replied, wiping the liquor from your chin. As you were cleaning yourself, Steve walked over to you, offering up his handkerchief.  


“Here, you look like you needed some help” Steve said as he sat next to you at the bar.  


“Thanks” you said with a small laugh. “ I guess I need to learn a bit about drinking”  


“Don’t worry Y/N, I’d be happy to teach you.” Steve said back with a small smirk.  


It was no secret that you were crushing hard on the captain. Every mission was met with an overwhelming awkwardness that you could only describe as ridiculous. Your conversations would shift so quickly to borderline foreplay that you had to take a cold shower after every mission. But the feelings always seemed to be one sided. Nat had known of your crush for Steve since it began. The thought of him giving you his handkerchief made you giggle to yourself as you finished cleaning up your mess. It was like something out of a Jane Austen novel.  


“What’s so funny Y/N?”  


Steve’s voice brought you out of your day dream as you squeaked out a quiet “nothing” and ran back to your room to change your shirt.  


When you came back in a simple white tee shirt you noticed everyone sitting in a big circle on the floor.  


“What’s this?” you asked as you plopped yourself in between Bruce and Thor. Tony stood up and said,  


“We are going to have a proper sleepover tonight and make up for some lost time.”  


Nat chimed in adding “ All of us never had a full blown sleepover, so we are going to do all those cliched party games from those teen romance movies Steve loves to watch.”  


“Hey!” Steve said, “I thought that was private!”  


“Don’t leave your Netflix account open next time Steven” you said from across the circle. He sent you a look that you could only describe as annoyed and something else. Flirtatious? Like he was daring you to push him further.  


A loud crash from the bar area made you shift back to reality. Looking up, you saw Bucky standing at the bar next to a comically large metal gong. Where did Tony find this stuff?  


“Alright, enough talking let’s get into this” Nat said.

The first game was truth or dare. You felt good about it having already played before with the girls but this time was different. This time was all about sex. The questions started out innocent enough. “Have you ever kissed someone?” “Who was your first crush”, “What is your dream date?” but they very quickly spiraled into the realm of “ What’s your favorite sex position?” and “Who would you want from this circle in a threesome”  


It was kind of surprising how long it took to answer some of the questions. When it came to be your turn, Nat looked at you with a devilish grin.  


“Y/N, who in this circle would you want to eat you out?”  


You spit your drink into your cup and Steve’s handkerchief was back in your lap.  


"I’ll take the dare!” You said between coughs.  


Smirking, Nat pointed to Steve and said “ I dare you to sit on the Captain’s lap for 10 minutes.”  


Before anyone could blink, you had crossed the circle and were nestled against the chest of the one and only Captain America, still coughing from your drink. 

Almost instinctual, his arms wrapped around you and you were pressed up against his back as he shifted you in his lap. Nat looked dumbfounded.  


It was your turn next, so you turned your head to face Steve.  


“Steve, truth or dare?”  


“Truth”  


“Do you want me to get off your lap?”  


You felt the deep chuckle from Steve and it was as if your entire body vibrated. It felt so good sitting in his lap and you secretly wanted him to say no.  


Nuzzling his face in the crook of your neck he whispered “No.” It was so soft only you could hear it.  


“Bucky, truth or dare?”  


The game moved on and you reveled in the feeling of being in Steve’s lap. It was like being wrapped up in a warm blanket on a chilly autumn night. As you wrestle with your thoughts and tried to process the fact that Steve, in fact, did not want you to leave his lap you heard Nat say,  


“Alright Y/N, your ten minutes are up.”  


You hadn’t noticed that you had started to rest your head on Steve’s shoulder and were drawing light patterns on his forearms as they held you close in a pseudo hug.  


“Oh, okay”, immediately after leaving Steve’s lap you felt cold as your crossed the circle back to you spot.  


Soon, everyone grew bored and Tony raced out of the room screaming “ I have an idea to get everyone moving!”  


He returned with a board game that read “Twister” on the top and you heard Nat snicker behind you.  


"I just thought, everyone should get a little loose after such a tense game of truth or dare…You just have to put your hand or foot on the color dot the spinner lands on and if you fall down you are out."  


The game seemed simple enough, but knowing Nat and Tony you knew it was going to get complicated.  
Bruce, Tony, Thor and Steve got lined up along the red side of the mat while you, Clint, and Nat lined up in the windows of the green side of the mat. Bucky sat in a bar stool with the spinner while Wanda, and Vision watched from the couch.  


Looking across the mat you saw Bucky and Nat share a knowing glance that made you suspicious. Stepping up to the mat, you looked up to see Steve's eyes looking back at you. Something about that look made you feel a pit drop in your stomach and you had to look away. You could feel the pink flush rushing to your face but you blamed it on the alcohol.  


“Right hand red.”  


Groaning you stretched all the way to the other side of the mat and placed your hand on the red circle.  


“I like this game” Nat said as she playfully slapped your ass with her free hand.  


“Hey, “ said Bucky “only Steve gets to do that.”  


Laughter erupted around the mat and you looked at Steve. Your faces were inches apart. Blushing, you avert your eyes and turned to Nat and tried to shoot her a very deadly warning glare through your legs, but the blush creeping up your neck made you look like a kid that had been held upside down too long.  


“Moving on!” Bucky said from the bar, “Left foot yellow!”  


You sighed as your left foot came forward, making you take a lounge. You felt bad for the other side of the mat, they had to get their feet passed their hand. From your left you heard Bruce struggling to move against Tony who was enjoying stealing Bruce’s dot.  


“Not cool man, I’m not that flexible.”  


“Well,” Tony replied, “You better figure something out.”  


Steve had turned to his side and now your face was right next to his perfect ass. You turned your head and saw Nat making faces at you from her side.  


The sound of Bruce crashing into Tony was met with hysteria. Tony then fell into Steve and you felt him lean into you. Ducking, you felt Steve brace himself against you as Tony and Bruce continued to roll around on the mat, fighting for the yellow dot.  


“Alright you two,” Bucky said “both of you are out!”  


Tony mumbled under his breath and the game continued. Eventually, the rest got booted off until it was just you and Steve.  


“Right hand blue.”  


You cursed yourself. This was getting difficult. Steve had it easy, he had both feet flat on the ground and was holding himself up with his hands, making the shape of a table. You on the other hand, were going to have to reach over him, upside down and backwards from your spot on the green dots.  


Mustering all your strength you push yourself back and slammed you hand onto the blue circle. This however could not have gone more wrong.  


Your face was centimeters away from Steve’s and the angle had placed your lips in perfect alignment.  


“Oh boy, I like that position Y/N.” Nat said from the couch.  


“Hold that!” Bucky said as he ran off to grab his camera.  


You groaned and rolled your eyes, only to meet Steve’s piercing gaze head-on. It was intense.  


“Hey there.” He said.  


Immediately your face felt like it was redder than Tony’s suit. The stress of holding yourself upside down and trying to avoid Steve’s gaze was too much.  


“Uh, hi.” It was all you could say as your thighs started to shake from the stress of keeping yourself up.  


“Are you having some trouble there, Y/N” Steve said. His behavior tonight was odd. Everything he said to you was laced with a playfulness that you don't often see from him. It was so different from the indifference you were used to on missions.  


“No,” you answered stubbornly.  


You arms were burning and currently they were the only thing keeping you from crashing into Steve’s smug face. If this didn’t end soon you were going to give Bucky a lot more to photograph if the positions changed.  


The burning in your arms and thighs were becoming unbearable, admitting defeat you collapsed onto Steve. Your face smushed into his chest as his arms wrapped around you to catch your body. You landed on the mat, leaning back into Steve as you panted from the release. All the blood stopped rushing to your head and you remained in your place to catch your breath.  


“Aww,” said Bucky “ I didn’t get the picture.”  


Nat butted in, “ I think that’s a better one.”  


Determined not to become the cover of the Avengers Christmas card you pushed yourself out of Steve’s hold and stumbled back to your feet.  


“Rogers wins, I am going to go lie down.” And with that you stumbled over to the couch and landed face first into the soft cushions.  


The rest of the team crawled back up onto the couches and began another party game. This time is was 2 Truths and a Lie. Thor was the first to go.  


“I have a brother named Loki. I am the God of Thunder. I am the Strongest Avenger”  


Tony immediate shot back “ The last one is a lie.”  


“You are wrong foolish Midgardian, Loki is my adoptive brother.”  


You raised your head from the cushions, chiming in “I don’t think you understand this Thor. It is supposed to be about things that we should know about you but don’t because we don’t listen.”  


“You should go next, Y/N” Bucky said.  


“Ok then. I have 2 eyes, I have never played 7 minutes in heaven, and Garfield is my favorite cartoon cat.”  


“Pause!” Nat yelled, “You have never played 7 minutes in heaven?”  


You turned to Nat and replied “You answered that way too fast.”  


“Doesn’t matter, we need to play that game now!”  


Shaking your head, you pulled the couch pillow closer to your chest and buried your face in it. This night was not going your way. If Nat had her way you were going to end up shoved in a closet with Steve and you were not ready for that.  


“We are changing that right now!” Nat ran to the bar and grabbed a beer bottle from the fridge. She placed it on the center table and spun it. Much to your chagrin, the bottle landed on the one and only Captain America.  


“Oh what luck.” You muttered to yourself. Nat enthusiastically shoved you into the coat closet while Steve followed in behind you.  


The closet door closed and the temperature in the closet seemed to rise ten degrees. It was tight. You had walked in and there was almost no space to turn around. The heat from Steve’s body was almost suffocating. His looming presence behind you made it feel like you were prey.  


“So,” you said to the back wall “its kinda cramped in here.”  


Steve chuckled, the sound reverbing and sending a shudder down your back and straight to your core. 7 minutes seemed like such a long time.  


“You’re pretty flexible so I guess we can make this work.”  


You laughed, turning your head back to try and make out the shape of him. In the darkness his bright, toothy smile seemed to make the idea of being locked in a closet with him not so bad.  


“It's been kinda a crazy week, right?” you said trying to cut the tension.  


“Uh, yeah I guess. The missions all went well and training had been consistent.”  


You scolded yourself for talking about work. Looking down at the ground, you awkwardly rolled up on your toes and back down, swaying your hips to cut the silence that fell over the two of you.  


“So…” you started, “ do you like pizza?”  


“Um, yes.” Steve replied, “however, I think you are missing the point of this game, Y/N”  


Your body become rigid as you felt Steve inch closer to you, his hands snaking around your waist and pulling your back into his chest.  


“The point is to mess with the people outside.”  


You craned your neck back to look up at him. From this angle you could make out his sharp jawline and the light stubble that covered his neck and chin.  


“What do you want to do?” You asked.  


“This.”  


Steve turned you in his arms and brought his right hand you're your chin while his left remained at the small of your back. His thumb ran along your bottom lip as his angled your chin up, holding you in a state of suspense.  


He was so close and even in the dark you could make out the bright blue brilliance of his eyes. The anticipation was going to kill you. Your eyes fluttered shut as Steve moved to close the distance between the two of you.  


_Woosh!_  


The door was ripped open and light poured into the closet. Both you and Steve pulled away from each other and were met with a chorus of oohs and aahs from the rest of the party.  


“It’s been 7 minutes”, Clint said.  


“Did you kids have fun?” Tony said with sarcasm.  


You hid your face, walking back to the couch with a deep blush decorating your cheeks. The next pair up was Nat and Bruce. Sitting next to Wanda you tuned out as more pairs went in and out. When it was Bucky’s turn, the bottle landed on Steve and you were brought out of your trance.  


Steve looked apprehensive towards Bucky.  


“Let's do it, Stevie!” Bucky said with enthusiasm.  


They walked into the closet and the door shut behind them. All you could hear were hushed whispers until a long, guttural moan came from the closet. Everyone stopped their small talk and listened in. You could barely make out the sound of Steve telling Bucky to “stop messing with them” but Bucky just laughed and continued talking to Steve. Every few sentences Bucky would pause their conversation to let out another suggestive sound, even adding a few breathy calls of “Steve” or “Yeah, just like that.”  


By the time 7 minutes was up, Steve exited the closet with a face redder than yours and Bucky was wearing a shit-eating grin.  


“I was just showing him some new tricks, right buddy?” Bucky slapped Steve on the shoulder. The glare Steve shot back could kill.  


The night proceeded with the remaining members setting down to watch a horror movie. Vision and Wanda had split shortly after their time in the closet. Clint had headed home, and Nat and Bruce had returned to the bar.  


You weren’t really paying attention to the movie, because a certain super soldier had chosen to seat himself next to you. Trapped between Steve and the armrest of the couch, you resided yourself to huddling one of the couch pillows and sliding your legs across Steve’s lap.  


Through the course of the film everyone began to nod off. Tony, Nat, and Bruce had all left for their rooms while Thor and Bucky had fallen asleep on the couch.  


You felt a nudge on your thigh.  


“Are you awake, Y/N”  


Yawning, you stretch your legs over Steve’s lap and nodded.  


“That’s good,” Steve said, “because I don’t think I can sleep after that movie.”  


Humming in agreement you asked “what do you want to do?”  


Steve looked down on his lap and then back at you, “Do you want to see something amazing?”

The climb to the roof of Avengers Tower was silent. When you reached the door to the roof, Steve told you to close your eyes. He grabbed your hands and lead you out onto the roof. Guiding you, he placed his hands over your eyes and nudge you to walk forward.  


“You aren’t going to let me fall right?”  


He laughed, “I could never let you fall, Y/N. Except, maybe in love?”  


You let out a breathy laugh. ‘Where’s this coming from?!’, you thought.  


“Are you ready?”  


You nodded and Steve removed his hands from your eyes. To say it was breathtaking would be an understatement.  


The lights of the city were twinkling and the late hour meant that there was little noise coming from the streets below. All around you was the spread of New York City, a mass of light and color that looked like something out of a fairy tale. The glow from the lights casted soft shadows along the buildings and the dark night sky contrasted with the bright brilliance of the street lamp lined avenues.  


“It’s beautiful.” you said to yourself.  


"Yeah, it is.” Steve said, looking at you.  


“What was Bucky talking to you about?” You asked.  


Steve turned pink, “He was scolding me.”  


“Why?”  


“He said I was procrastinating.”  


“Oh my, the great Captain America is a procrastinator?” You laughed. “I’m sorry,” you said between chuckles, “I just can’t see you without your to do list, furiously checking things off.”  


Steve looked down at the ground and then out towards the skyline, the glow of the lights illuminating his features.  


“I have been procrastinating on something though.”  


You turned away from the city scape and faced him. Steve looked into your eyes and the spark from earlier was back in full force.  


“What is it?” you asked.  


Steve smiled and lifted your chin up, putting his lips so close to yours you could almost feel them brush yours as he said “Kissing you.”  


He closed the distance and you would have sworn that sparks flew. His arms snaked around your waist, pulling you flush against his chest while your arms wrapped around his neck pulling him down to you. Steve ran his tongue along your bottom lip and you graciously allowed him access to your mouth. His tongue met with yours and a steady heat began to build in your core. You moaned against his lips and his grip tightened.  


Steve released your mouth and began to trail wet, sloppy kisses down your neck.  


“I hope you never procrastinate on anything ever again.” You said between moans as Steve continued to bite and suck at your skin.  


He growled in agreement, pulling away to look at your kiss stunned face.  


“Do you want to go on a date?”  


Smiling, you ran your hand along his cheek and said “ I thought you would never ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Y'all! I hope y'all enjoyed this fic! It's my longest one yet! I had a hell of a time writing it!


End file.
